Nothing is as it seems
by Nacris
Summary: Yue finally gets the courage to tell Sakuta that he loves her. Only he gets a big surprise when he finds out that Syaoran has spent the night. Maybe Sakura can explain wihtout breaking Yue's heart
1. Nothing is as it seems

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Nothing is as it seems  
  
Author's note: Sakura and Syaoran and 17.  
  
Yue looked longingly at the door that separated him and his mistress, Sakura. Inside that room, in her bed she was safely sleeping. Yue stared at the door, wondering what to do. He had long ago acknowledged the fact that he loved Sakura but was sure she would reject him. Sure she would still be his friend, but it wasn't enough. Yue turned around began to pace the house. Her father now knew about him and the cards and even if he didn't Fujitaka was on a business trip. Kero was still asleep. Touya and Yukito lived in an apartment nearby. (A/N: Obviously Yue and Yukito are separate people) Yue went down to the library to read. But he couldn't concentrate. He was starting to think of himself as pathetic. Sakura was always so brave, even in tough times. Why couldn't he be that brave and confess his feelings for her? He looked at the necklace he held in his hand. He had gotten it for Sakura but found himself unable to give it to her. It was a simple silver necklace that had a heart. On the heart was a moon and star, made of diamonds.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore! He walked up the stairs and stood outside Sakura's room. He was about to go in when he sensed another aura. Yue identified it as Syaoran. 'What was Syaoran doing here this early?' Yue wondered. He paused wondering if he really should being doing this. He knocked quietly on the door and got no answer. He went ahead and pushed the door open. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Sakura and Syaoran on the bed. Yue stood in the doorway frozen in shock. Slowly he felt his heart shatter into a million irreparable pieces. The beautiful necklace fell from his hand and landed on the floor, but Yue didn't care. He stared at the two on the bed in disgust. His eyes narrowed and his chest was heaving from containing his anger and hurt. He turned around and quickly left the house. He flew as fast as his wings could from the house. He flew high above the clouds so nobody would see him. Not that he cared anymore. He landed on the Tokyo Tower. On the very spot he had name Sakura his mistress. His heart ached. He thought she had gotten over Syaoran. He after all had to marry that girl back in Hong Kong and then he would become the head of the Li Clan. He had come back to speak to Sakura. Then they ended up in bed. Yue tensed up as he sensed the aura of his mistress coming. He thought of hiding his aura but he could tell that she knew he was here.  
  
Sakura landed quietly on the tower and started looking for Yue. She knew that he had seen her and Syaoran, but she need to explain that it wasn't what it seemed to be. She walked around the top of the tower and eventually found Yue. He was standing in the very same spot that he had named her the mistress of the cards. Sakura walked up to him and looked at his face. He was staring at the moon, lost in thought. His expression was sad and Sakura knew why.  
  
"Yue." She whispered to get his attention. He looked at her, the hurt more clear in his handsome face. "I'm sorry about what you saw. If I had known you wanted to talk to me. I would have made sure it never happened." She said, trying explain.  
  
"There is nothing you can do about it now. I did want to talk to you about something." He said. Sakura looked at the necklace in her hand. She held it up so he could see it.  
  
"Does it have to do with this?" She asked, waiting patiently for him to answer. Yue nodded sadly at her.  
  
"I wanted to give it to you after I talked to you." Yue answered. He found himself unable to look at her. She solved that problem by standing in front of him. Her emerald eyes started into his violet ones.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. Yue looked into her eyes, noticing the emotions she displayed in them. He saw a bit of sadness, guilt, but the most dominate one he couldn't name.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I........I love you." He said. The last part had been whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear it.  
  
"Oh Yue! I never thought you could feel the same way!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. To her surprise he pulled away.  
  
"If you love me too, then why were you and Syaoran in the same bed this morning?" He asked, his voice was accusing almost as if she were playing a cruel joke that made him believe she loved him. Only to pull away at the last minute. Yue watched Sakura carefully. A small blush covered her cheeks.  
  
"When he came to talk to me, he told me that he still loved me even though he had to marry Meilin. He said he was sorry and I told him that it was all right. He also wanted to show me something. He said that he would never stop loving me and he wanted to show me how much he loved me." Sakura paused and looked up at Yue. He sighed in defeat. Sakura continued with her story. "I told him that I didn't want to go all the way with him because I didn't love him the way he loved me. I love him like a brother and nothing more. He understood and respected my decision. He asked if we could just sleep beside each other. At first I told him no, but he would give up. He told me that he just wanted to be able to wake up next to me, even if it was only time he could ever do that. Finally I gave in."  
  
"You didn't do anything but sleep?" Yue asked, just to be sure. Sakura smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. I wanted to save my first time for my wedding night and for the person I truly love." Sakura said. Yue sighed in relief.  
  
"I thought you and Syaoran were together last night." Yue said. Sakura smiled comfortingly at him.  
  
"Nothing is as it seems." She whispered.  
  
"Sakura, I love you so much, and I know this may sound selfish but I wanted to be your first. I truly love you, and I know that I sound like Syaoran, but I too want to show you how much I love you." Yue whispered. He pulled her into a tight embrace. "However, I understand that you are not ready for that. I will wait until you are. I will wait for you forever." He added. Sakura smiled.  
  
"You know, for all of that cold exterior that you always put up, you are really soft on the inside." She said. Yue gave a sort of helpless smile. Sakura pressed her lips firmly against Yue's, before pulling back and whispering, "Let's go home. Kero will freak when he finds out breakfast isn't made." Sakura said with a small chuckle. Yue took the necklace from Sakura's hand and put it on her. He took a step back to see the effect it had on her. It really suited her good. Yue smiled, picked up Sakura and flew the two of them home.  
  
Meanwhile Kero was lying in the middle of the kitchen floor. He was yelling and shouting at the top of his lungs.  
"Sakura! Where are you? I need food! I'm gonna die soon." He yelled before crawling towards the fridge mumbling, "Need food. Need food. Gotta have food or I'll die." The front door open and Sakura and Yue walked in.  
  
"Where have you been, Sakura!? I'm about to die here! I need food." Kero yelled while flying around Sakura's head. Sakura laughed and made breakfast for them.  
  
That's all folks. And I know Yue was really out of character but I have a belief that the cold exterior is just for show. I really believe that he can be quite emotional on the inside. Review please and no flames.  
  
*Mistress Sakura* 


	2. Together

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Together  
  
In complete attention of everyone Sakura sat. Her 18th birthday had come at last. Everyone had shown up to wish her a happy birthday in person. Eriol had flown in from England. Syaoran and Meiling had come from Hong Kong. Everyone gathered around, eager to give their gifts.  
  
First from her father was a medium sized box wrapped in pretty wrapping paper. Tearing off the paper Sakura found a jewellery box already filled with jewellery that seemed strangely familiar.  
  
"They were your mother's. I thought it was time to give them to you." Fujitaka said. Sakura thanked him.  
  
Eriol moved up to Sakura and handed her his present. She opened it and inside was a beautiful silk Chinese dress complete with an outer robe and accessories. Sakura smiled at Eriol and thanked him. Eriol smiled at her.  
  
"Clow had that custom made for his 'daughter'. And I should tell you that he named you heir to his estate. So don't be to shocked if lawyers start coming by telling you that you inherited a crazy amount of things." He said. Sakura giggled softly.  
  
Tomoyo sat beside her best friend and handed four large bags. Sakura opened them one by one to discover four outfits made by Tomoyo. Each one was prettier than the next.  
  
"Tomoyo, these are amazing. Thank you so much!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo simply smiled, glad that Sakura liked them.  
  
Syaoran handed her two separately wrapped boxes. In the first was a very pretty hand fan with flowers decorated in it. The next box was thin and long. When Sakura opened it she discovered two decorative swords. The hilts held all kinds of jewels. Sakura gushed over them and hugged Syaoran.  
  
Meiling smiled at Sakura and handed her the gift. Inside were fighting robes, similar to the ones Meiling wore. The only difference was these were pale pink instead of red.  
  
"Thank you much, Meiling!" Sakura said.  
  
"Your welcome. I promise I'll teach you how to fight properly too, if you want to." Meiling replied. Sakura nodded and thanked her again.  
  
Kero flew over with a large basket. He set it on Sakura's lap, eager to give her the gift and also eager to put it down. Sakura tore of the wrapping paper to find a basket full of her favourite sweets.  
  
"That is just typical of Kero." Toya muttered. Yukito smiled. They both knew it was the thought that counted.  
  
"Thanks Kero. I haven't had some of these for a long time." She said patting his head. Happy that she liked her gift Kero flew back to his spot. Spinel placed a rectangular object on Sakura's lap. When she opened it she found a book of spells, which held certain spell that she could use everyday.  
  
"Thank you Spinel. A lot of these are really useful to me." Sakura said. Spinel nodded and perched himself on Eriol's knee.  
  
Nakuru handed her a small box. When it was opened a beautiful charm bracelet was inside. Covered in small jewels. Sakura noticed that there was already a charm on it.  
  
"It means friendship. I really would like to stay friends with you." Nakuru stated sincerely. Sakura felt touched.  
  
Sakura nodded and said, "I would really like to stay friends with you two Nakuru. Thank you." Nakuru smiled cheerfully.  
  
Yukito gave her a very light box. Sakura opened it to discover a bow and arrows. There the right size for her to use.  
  
"I promise to give you lessons on how to shoot." Yukito said.  
  
"Thanks Yukito. I've always wanted to learn how to do archery." She replied.  
  
Touya sat down beside his sister and handed a box. She opened in to discover an old photo album inside. Sakura carefully picked up the album and slowly flipped through the pages. They held pictures of her and Toya when they were first born. There were pictures of them playing as little kids. They had their mother's funeral in it and many more pictures. At the end was an envelope. Sakura opened to find a letter written in Toya's handwriting.  
  
My drear sister,  
  
Today is your eighteenth birthday and I hate to say it Kaijuu but your all grown up. I hate to lose my little sister, the one I have tried to protect all these years. I have things I wanted to say to you but I've never been that good with words. So I decided to write the things I've wanted to say. I hope you realize how stupid I will feel at the end of this letter.  
  
Sakura, before mom died she asked me to try and protect you. I agreed because I knew she wanted what was best for you. But soon it became more than a job. You meant everything to me. When mom died it was like a part of me died with her. But when I was with you it was like you filled that hole in my heart with love. The love you radiated was what kept our family apart. Everybody loves you so much and we want what's best for you. I know your old enough to make the right decisions and I trust you will make the right ones.  
  
I wanted to say I'm sorry for all the times I teased you and bugged you. I know it was kind of mean but I did it out of love. I gave you a lot of trouble about being with that brat and that was because I didn't want you to get hurt. Now you're with Yue and think I can accept the fact that you two love each other. I can only say that if he, or any other guy ever hurts you in any way come and tell me. And they will die a very slow and painful death.  
  
Sakura you mean so much to all of us. So much to me. I don't want to see you get hurt and all these years I've tried to protect you from all the bad guys in this world. I can't do that anymore. I don't have my powers anymore so I fell like you don't need me anymore. But I am always here if you need me for anything. You're so important to me and everyone else. I will help out in anything I can. You mean the world to me and I'm never to busy for my little Kaijuu.  
  
So Kaijuu, your all grown up and don't need me anymore. I trust you with everything in my. I tears my heart to let you go like this but I knew this day would come. I wish could have told you these things sooner but better late than never. I love my Sakura. I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me.  
  
With much love  
  
Toya  
  
Sakura looked up at her brother and almost burst into tears. She pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"I will always need you Toya. Don't you dare think otherwise. I don't care if you don't have your powers. You're still my brother and I'm your sister. Thank you for looking after me all these years. I hated at some points but I am still grateful." She whispered to her brother. Toya smiled a bit and hugged her hard before letting her go.  
  
Everyone looked at Yue. They had all been waiting for him to give his gift to Sakura. Curiosity was thick it practically be tasted. Yue reached over and took Sakura's hand in his own.  
  
"Sakura I promised myself I would never allow myself to fall in love with another after what happened with Clow. I thought love was a bad thing. I hid from it. When I met you, you were so kind and loving towards me. I didn't understand how someone could have as much love as you did. I broke the promise I had made to myself. You worked way into my heart, a heart I did not know I had. You showed me I was wrong. Love is not a bad thing. Love is the most wonderful feeling in the world. I love you more than anything, even life itself. Sakura, I know I may not be human but if I do not ask this I know I will regret it for the rest of my life." Yue said. He stood in front of Sakura and gave her a tender look before getting down on one knee. "Sakura Kinomoto, Will marry me, and give me the honour of being your husband?" He asked. Sakura burst into tears and embraced Yue, whispering yes over and over again. Knowing it was a private moment everyone slipped unnoticed from the room. Sakura and Yue held onto one another just whispering "I love you." Over and over again.  
  
(6 months later)  
  
"I now present you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said.  
  
Sakura blushed a bit as Yue leaned towards her. She felt his hand brush her cheek. He was so close. So very close to her. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Then she felt his lips touch hers. They were married. Sakura's heart was filled with so much love for Yue she thought it would burst. She could see her brother and friends smiling at her and Yue as they walked out of the church. They were finally married and could spent many centuries together. Sakura didn't think it could get any better. Her life was now perfect and complete.  
  
I got I think 3 review asking me to continue so I did. I hope you like it. A big thanks goes out to Youkai Yume, Lunargirl018, Garnet17th, Dark Hikari Kamiya, W.Kathy, and ~brokenAngelYue who review my first chapter. Please review!  
  
*Mistress Sakura* 


End file.
